Lost to Time
by luv2write89
Summary: After a few harrowing trips the Doctor decides to take the team on a more relaxed outing to the Frenko Bazaar, an intergalactic trade market/ popular tourist destination. While there she encounters an old friend who needs their help, causing their relaxing outing to turn into anything but as they find themselves running up against an old enemy who threatens to tear the team apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so I've recently started getting back into Doctor Who as I'm a pretty big fan of Thirteen and the gang. I've been enjoying her series so far and can't wait for the new one to start so I thought I'd try my hand at writing a story involving them! I've watched the show on and off for years so I'll try to keep it cannon as much as possible but there are things I might miss and things I might add or elaborate on. I'm going to attempt to write their accents in there as well but it might fall a bit flat, hopefully it's still understandable. Also there will be mostly Ryan/Yaz friendship but hints of it developing into something more at some point. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Somewhere in Time and Space. . . .

The TARDIS was flying calmly through the Time Vortex twisting and spinning as it went with bright pink and blue lights swirling all around it. Inside the occupants were still attempting to recover from their latest adventure having narrowly escaped death once again. . . .

The Doctor stood at the console of the TARDIS, hand still resting on the silver lever that she'd pulled down just moments ago. Her short blonde hair was plastered to the sides of her face as she was absolutely soaked from head to toe, beads of water dripping off of her onto the floor.

"Well that was ah close one! Everyone alright?" She asked as she turned her attention towards the entrance to the TARDIS where the three of her companions were all gathered, looking equally as drenched.

Graham was bent over, his hands on his knees, as he was breathing heavily unable to speak but able to give her a thumbs up to indicate that he was alright. Yaz stood next to him as she had a comforting hand placed on his shoulder, nodding her head in agreement.

"Ryan?" The Doctor asked, walking towards them as she spotted Ryan lying sprawled out on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

"We just. .. outran. . .a tsunami." He replied breathlessly as The Doctor couldn't help but grin at him.

"Ah know, right brilliant wasn't it?" She replied enthusiastically.

"We didn't. . .outrun it. . .it bloody caught up . . .to us!" Graham managed to get out, standing up slowly as he made a face and clutched at the stitch in his side from having to had run so fast.

"And swept us right into the TARDIS exactly as planned!" The Doctor stated cheerfully, the three of them turning their heads to all glare at her.

"Okay, maybah not quite exactly as planned buh it all worked out in the end, didn't it?" She said brightly before continuing on.

"Now what do we want ta do next?" She asked, clapping her hands together eagerly as she looked between the three of them.

"Have a hot showah." Ryan groaned from the ground.

"Ah'm with Ryan on that one." Yaz replied.

"And then a bite to eat, I'm starving." Graham added.

"Right then, showers for everyone, a nice cuppa and some food and then we can figure it out from there." The Doctor said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Here Ryan, let me help you up." Yaz began as she turned towards him, extending a hand out.

"Thanks Yaz." He said gratefully, grasping her hand in his as she went to pull him up. Just as he was getting to his feet he slipped on the wet floor and went crashing back down, pulling Yaz down on top of him as he hit the ground with a thump.

"Ugh, sorreh, yuh alright?" He asked her as she lifted her head up to look at him, giving him a quick nod.

"Yeah, fine. . .yuh?" She said as he nodded back, staring up into her eyes as he suddenly realized how close they were to one another.

"Y. ..yeah. .. noh, Ah'm good." He managed to get out, giving her a nervous smile as the two of them continued to stare at each other awkwardly.

"Heh hum." Graham cleared his throat as the two of them turned their heads to look at him, Graham nodding his head down at them.

Ryan looked down to see that his hands were resting on Yaz's waist, having unconsciously gone there when she fell on top of him.

"Oh! Ah. . ." He immediately withdrew them as if he'd been burned, Yaz rolling off of him as the two of them quickly got to their feet. They exchanged a look before taking a step away from each other, both of them looking equally flustered. Graham had a smirk on his face as The Doctor was taking it all in with a slightly bemused/curious look on her face.

"Ah'm just going to. . ." Yaz pointed towards the new staircase in the TARDIS that led up towards a doorway which led further into the TARDIS.

"Yup." Ryan said hastily as Yaz quickly turned on her heel and walked away, quickly running up the stairs before the door opened before her and she disappeared down a corridor.

"Now Ah know Ah'm not the best at picking up on these types of things buh that seemed a bit weird. Was that what you call "a moment?" Were you Yaz having a moment?" The Doctor asked curiously as she looked at Ryan.

"Wut? Noh! Course not! We're just mates, _good _mates." He protested.

"Hmm. . ." Graham said, raising an eyebrow skeptically at him as Ryan let out a huff of indignation.

"Think whatever yuh want, there's nothing to it. The end." He said and with that he also headed up the stairs, entering through the doorway and disappearing from view.

"Ryan and Yaz. .. " The Doctor mused thoughtfully.

"He said they were just friends." Graham added as he used air quotes on the word friends.

"Might be true, might be denial . . .guess we'll see how that plays out then! Alright, let's get a shift on so we can figure out where we're going next." She said brightly, seemingly nonplussed by the scene that had just unfolded in front of them as the two of them headed for the stairs.

"You know who you remind me of? " Graham said as they headed up the stairs, towards the doorway.

"Who?" She asked as he turned to face her, the two of them pausing in front of the door as they waited for it to open.

"The Energizer Bunny." He replied, a grin on his face as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright you." she said as the door opened and she pushed him through it, Graham's chuckles echoing through the hallway. . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait between chapters, things have been a bit busy but I promise to be more frequent in updating. If you could leave a review, that would be greatly appreciated and hope you enjoy!

* * *

A little while later. . .

Ryan lay on his bed in his room in the TARDIS, hands folded together and resting on his chest as he stared up at the ceiling. He was still trying to process what had just happened with Yaz, feeling conflicting emotions about the whole situation. It had just been so awkward and he'd felt so flustered and nervous, things he wasn't used to feeling around her. It wasn't like he'd never noticed how pretty she was, be daft of him not to, but somehow being that close to her had brought those emotions rushing to the front of his mind. He shouldn't be feeling like this towards her, she was his mate, his best mate actually. Someone he could confide in about anything, could trust to just be there for him, no questions asked. She helped him whenever he was struggling with self doubt in ways that The Doctor and Graham couldn't. He didn't want to lose that, her friendship meant everything to him and yet. . .there was this small part of him that couldn't help but wonder what it. . .what if they became something more. . .

"Ugh!" he groaned in frustration as he placed both hands over his face. He wished he hadn't been so clumsy and tripped, pulling her on top of him like that. Then all of this nonsense and awkwardness might not be happening.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door as he removed his hands from his face, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed before looking towards it.

"Ryan, it's meh. Can ah come in?" Yaz's voice called out as he shot a quick look around his room to make sure it wasn't too messy.

"Uh. . yeah, yeah. Come on in." he called back as the door opened and Yaz stepped inside.

She was wearing her typical outfit of a brown leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, paired with a pair of jeans and sneakers. Her black hair was tied back in a low bun with two braids running down either side of her head.

She took a seat next to him on the bed as the two of them turned to face each other, an awkward silence hanging in the air.

"Look, Ryan. . ." she began.

"Yaz, I just. . ." he started at the same time as they both stopped, smiling nervously at one another.

"Go ahead." Ryan said as Yaz smiled appreciatively at him.

"Thanks. Soh . . .look, ah . .uh. . know things got a bit weird back there and ah just. . was hopin' we could clear things up. Ah mean, it's not that ah don't . . .care about yuh. . buh. . ah just. . . " she trailed off, letting out a huff of frustration as she was struggling to find the words.

"Look, you're like mah best mate Ryan and ah don't want to muck that up. Ah have a hard enough time making mates, so ah don't want to do something stupid to risk losing yuh as one." she said softly.

"Yuh have a hard time making mates? Find that hard to believe. Surely you've got loads at the station." Ryan asked curiously as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah get one with everyone just fine but it's not easy when you're the youngest one there. . .and the only female on your platoon. . .and Muslim. Ah never got any flack from anyone or anythin' buh. . .it was just hard feeling like ah belong there sometimes, you know?" she said, giving him a wry smile.

"Then this. . ." she continued, gesturing at the space around her.

". . .all happened and it has been incredible. Ah really feel like ah belong, like ah'm part of somethin' important here. I luv mah job, but there's just something about being with people who just understand meh that I luv even more. " she said, letting out a deep breathe before she continued.

"You're one of those people Ryan. Someone. . ah just feel like ah can talk to about anythin' and you'll understand in ways The Doctor and Graham just. . .can't. And ah know it's selfish but ah don't want to lose that because our friendship means everythin' to meh." Yaz finished as Ryan could see the distress on her face, her eyes searching his as she waited to hear what he had to say.

"Yaz, I know what you mean. How you feel. I totally get it. I mean, it's not that I don't think you're. . .uh . .y'know. . .pretty or anything. . .cuz you are. . ." he found himself stammering slightly as she smiled softly at the compliment.

". . .but you're the person I rely the most on here and I don't want to lose that either. You're the first person who has ever made me feel at ease about my dyspraxia. You don't treat me any different buh when I'm struggling with it, you're there for me without holding my hand. . ." he said.

"Well, except for the one time at Kerblam when you were literally holding mah hand but not what I meant." he added hastily as she couldn't help but smile at him.

"I just. . .can't tell you how much I've appreciated that and how much that means to me. I don't want anything to ruin that either." He added as she reached over and placed a hand overtop of his.

"Hey, ah'm here for you. Anytime, ah mean it." she said sincerely as he nodded his head, smiling back at her.

"So, mates then?" he asked as a relieved smile broke out on her face.

"Mates. Glad to have gotten that cleared up." she added as he nodded in agreement.

"Same, now we can get on with things without acting weird around each other." he replied.

"Definitely and speaking about getting on with things, we should probably get back to Graham and The Doctor before they start getting any ideas." she said as the two of them stood up from the bed and began heading towards the door.

"Yeah I can already imagine the smirk on grandad's face when we see them, asking us why it took us so long to get ready." Ryan began as they exited the room and began making their way towards the kitchen. . .


	3. Chapter 3

The Kitchen. . .

"Anything I can help you find Doc?" Graham asked as he sat on a stool at the kitchen island, munching on a pickle and cheese sandwich. The Doctor stood on the other side of the island, her back towards him, as she was facing the kitchen cupboards, opening and closing them rapidly in an attempt to find the tea.

"Thanks Graham but noh. The problem with regeneration is ah always forget where ah've put everything! Each version of meh has a particular preference for where they put things in the kitchen and it all starts blurrin' together. Did ah put the tea in the cupboard closest to the fridge or in the cupboard closest to the cooker? Maybe it's in the cupboard in between the fridge and the cooker? Ugh, so annoyin'! Mah tea spot keeps shifting on meh but ah'll find it." she said, a determined look on her face as she continued scouring the cupboards until . . .

"Aha!" she exclaimed triumphantly as she reached into one of the cupboards and pulled out her prize, turning around to face him as she was holding a box of Yorkshire Tea in her hands.

"Got it!" she said, beaming brightly at him as Graham nodded his head in approval.

"Nice one Doc, but what about the kettle?" he asked, watching as her face fell, nose crinkling slightly in disappointment.

"Suppose that would help." She grumbled, setting the tea box down on the island before turning around to begin another search, Graham unable to hide the smile that was growing across his face.

Just then the door to the kitchen opened as Yaz and Ryan walked inside, both of them looked relaxed and happy as Graham turned to face them.

"Well you two look chipper. You sort things out?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at them as Ryan and Yaz looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Yeah we did. Had a good chat like mates do." Ryan said, placing an emphasis on the words mates.

"Nice to see that then, probably for the best anyways. Could have gotten a bit awkward on the TARDIS if you two were. . .what's the word kids are using these days. . .Netflix and chilling?" Graham asked as he watched the two of them flush immediately at the term, a grin growing on his face at their reaction.

"I don't know what I'm more embarrassed about, you using that phrase or knowing what it means." Ryan replied.

"Just glad I used it in the right context!" Graham replied cheerfully.

"Well like Ryan said, we're good with just being mates so yuh won't have tah worry about those kinda moments happening on here." Yaz replied firmly.

"Works for me! Always nice when ah don't have tah go over the rules of hanky panky on the TARDIS." The Doctor said cheerfully as she'd turned around to face them, having found both the kettle and some as she set the cups down on the island.

"Have yuh. . . had to do that before?" Yaz asked curiously as The Doctor shrugged, placing the kettle under the sink that was on the island and turning on the water as she waited for it to fill.

"Only a few times, there was this married couple that ah once travelled with that ah . . ." she began as the three of them watched an intense look of pain and sadness pass across her face before she forced a smile to cover the small lapse.

"It. . .doesn't matter, all in the past now." she said hastily as she finished filling the kettle and moved it onto the element on the cooker.

However, instead of turning a knob to turn on the element to heat up the kettle as one usually did, they watched as she pulled out her sonic and pointed it towards the kettle.

"What are you . ." Graham began as there was a familiar buzzing noise, a bright yellow glow, and suddenly the kettle was whistling.

"Much better way of heating up the kettle, don't you think?" she asked as she grabbed the kettle and poured them each a cup of tea.

She then placed the kettle back down on the cooker, turned to face them and took a seat at the island before grabbing her own cup of tea.

"Now then, suggestions on where to go next fam?" she asked brightly, the three of them exchanging looks. She was still hiding things from them, hard to ignore that look that had passed across her face moments ago regarding her previous companions, but perhaps it would just be best to move on at the moment and shelve that one for later as she clearly didn't want to discuss it, at least not at the moment. No sense in bringing up what appeared to be a painful memory right now.

"About that, uh. . .is there any chance we might beh able to goh somewhere a bit more . .relaxin'?" Yaz asked as Graham and Ryan nodded their heads in unison.

"I like the sound of that." Graham added.

"It's just been a bit of a rough week what with meh bein' poisoned. . ." she began.

". . .and almost dying." Graham interjected.

". . .and Ryan bein' kidnapped. . ." Yaz continued, pointing at Ryan.

". . .and almost dying." Graham added once more.

". . .and then Graham having been chased around by sheep. . ." Yaz trailed off, a smirk on her face as she looked over at Graham who had an indignant look on his face.

"Deadly, killer sheep thank you very much!" he said as Ryan grinned at him and made a bleating noise.

"Don't you dare make that noise again. Stuff of nightmare's that." Graham said, shuddering slightly at the noise as Ryan and Yaz couldn't help but chuckle.

"Anyways, so what I think we're getting at Doc, is it would be nice to go somewhere a little less. . .deadly. Shake it up a little." Graham said as The Doctor had an apologetic look on her face.

"It has been a bit of a rough go, hasn't it? I'm sure I can think of somewhere we can go that's not quite as dangerous. . ." she began.

"Wherever it is, think weh could make a quick stop at my flat? Need to pick up more clothes, Ah'm running out of them a lot faster than Ah was anticipating. Yuh ruin a lot of good clothes travelling the universe." Yaz said as The Doctor's eyes suddenly lit up, an idea popping into her head of where they could go.

"Or . . .yuh can just buy new clothes at the Frenko Bazaar! Oh it's been ages since Ah've been there, it would be brilliant to goh back!" She said enthusiastically.

"The Frenko what now?" Graham asked.

"Bazaar, it's like ah market, an intergalactic trade market to be precise. Yuh can buy just about anything/everything in the galaxy there, huge tourist destination as well. It will be great!" The Doctor said.

"I'm good for some shopping." Ryan said, shrugging his shoulders as if to say why not.

"Yeah sounds fun. I'm totally in." Yaz added as The Doctor clapped her hands together, a big grin on her face.

"Brilliant. Graham? Yuh in?" She asked.

"Just one question Doc, if we want to buy anything, how do we pay? I'm assuming they don't take our kinda money there." Graham asked.

"Terrific point Graham, I've got just the solution. Be back in a flash!" She said as she stood up quickly and rushed out of the room.

"Well she seems excited, more so then usual I mean." Graham commented.

"I'm proper excited too, think of all the amazing stuff we're going to see all jammed into one place. This is going to be wicked trip, I can't wait." Ryan said eagerly.

"I'm with Ryan, should be a good one. Wonder what kind of currency they use there if its an intergalactic market? Surely there's a universal type of some sort that can be used." she mused, taking a sip of her tea.

The three of them continued to chat about it for a few minutes as they drank their tea while waiting for her to return. Just when they were wondering where she had gone, the door flew open once more and The Doctor came rushing back inside, a smile on her face as she was holding three small black cards in her hand.

"Knew I had a few of these still kicking around somewhere." she said as she set them down on the table in front of them. They were three small black cards, roughly the size and texture of a credit card, but with no distinguishing features on the card except for three small, square holes punched into each of the corners of the card.

Ryan picked one up in his hand as he examined it, turning it over to see the back was the exact same as the front.

"Uh Doctor, what are these?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"Universal credit chips, you can use them at any store on the market, similar to your credit card system." she replied.

"How much can we put on them?" Ryan asked immediately as Yaz and Graham turned to look at him.

"What? Just curious." he said defensively.

"Ooh right, almost forgot." The Doctor pulled out her sonic and gave each of the cards a quick buzz.

"Now it's unlimited, you can buy as much as you want to. Just swipe it at a store and you're good to go." she said cheerfully, tucking her sonic back into her coat pocket as the three of them looked at her in shock.

"I'm sorry, what?" Yaz managed to say as Ryan looked down at his card again, a grin spreading across his face.

"Wicked." He breathed.

"Uh Doc, you sure that's a good idea?" Graham asked as he gave a subtle tilt of the head in Ryan's direction as Ryan was too preoccupied looking at his card to notice.

"Course I do! I trust you lot. No rules, anything goes, do whatever you'd like, buy whatever you like! Well maybe not everything, no live animals back on the TARDIS please . . .although I wouldn't be opposed to a dog. . ." she began.

"Which we'd never be around to take care of. . ." Graham reminded her as she snapped out of her train of thought.

"Right, of course. Yes, no pets. Only rule, other than that, buy whatever!" she said brightly.

"I do like the sound of that." Yaz admitted, a big smile on her face as Graham just let out a sigh.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm the only adult on this TARDIS." he groaned as The Doctor just ignored him and clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Right then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" she said as the four of them got up from their seats and exited the kitchen, making their way back towards the console room. . .

The Console Room. . .

Graham, Ryan and Yaz watched as The Doctor began her ,what they liked to call, dance around the console as she frantically moved from panel to panel flipping switches and twisting knobs seemingly at random.

"There's no way she knows what she's doing." Yaz said, folding her arms across her chest as the three of them stared at her.

"I heard that and I absolutely do!" The Doctor said, poking her head out from behind the console's pillar.

"Well, most of the time. . .okay, some of the time. It's a very tricky process!" she protested before continuing with what she was doing.

"Whatever you say Doc, I believe in you." Graham stated, giving her a thumbs up.

"Thank you Graham for the vote of confidence! That's more like it!" Came her response.

Finally after a few minutes of button mashing, flip switching and knob twisting, The Doctor made her way over to the silver lever that was the final step in the process as she looked over at them.

"Frenko Bazaar, here we come!" She said and with that, she pulled it down and they were on their way. . .


End file.
